Sakura Cookies
by RuneVenus
Summary: I know it's been a long time..GOMEN! Chapter 6 [RanmaAkane]
1. Default Chapter

Hi! my name is RuneVenus. Okay you might have seen this episode and  
realised that my fanfic is not how it actually went in the episode.  
I wouldnt know because I havent seen it at all! But i liked the idea  
and while I was thinking of how much Id like to see this episode a story  
came to mind and this is it!  
I hope you like it.  
  
*** next scene, thinking  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma! I would love to own it but I dont so  
dont sue me! Thanks ;)  
Enjoy! and remember to Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sakura Cookies  
By RuneVenus  
  
  
  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and Ranma stared at the cookie. It felt as if  
minutes or hours had passed but they were merely seconds. Ok this is it,  
shove it in your mouth...gulp it you wont even taste it   
Slowly he placed the cookie in his mouth, and ate it in one big gulp.  
His face screwed up and there were tears at the corner of his eyes.  
Its like im just eating the flower...she put WAY too much sakura and  
not enough sugar!!  
  
P-chan looked at Ranma, if he was a man he would be smirking at him. He  
knew what would come now, the insult where Akane would get angry be hurt  
and dislike Ranma even more. And then he thought And then I'll have  
a chance with Akane! P-chan, Akane and Ranma where in the dojo, everyone  
was out trying to avoid Akane's cooking. Son Tendo, Genma, Nabiki went  
out to have dinner in town. Kasumi was home cleaning up the kitchen  
after its disastrous run in with Akane. So there they were alone with  
no one to bother them and no one yelling out "YOUR GETTING MARRIED"  
after Ranma had eaten the cookie.  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma, he saw his face contort with disgust He hates   
it! And I worked so hard too...I guess that means we wont be together  
forever.....NOT that I care..that baka jerk! Why would I want to be  
stuck with him forever? She looked down at her feet and waited for  
his smug voice saying that she was the worst cook in the world.  
  
"Akane..tho you aint a good cook or anything..ya know..but..umm ur cookie  
wasn't that bad" Ranma didn't want to tell her it sucked after seeing  
how hard she worked to make it, and there was that legend of the sakura  
cookie. If given a sakura cookie to the person your in love with and that  
person was to appreciate it, they would be together forever. Not that  
Akane was in love with him, hell he didnt even think she knew about  
that story. Akane had found that recipe in one of her mother's old  
recipe books and decided to make it. While she was busy destroying the   
kitchen Kasumi had told Ranma about the legend. No big deal..anywayz  
not like im in love with her or anything either, I just..I didnt want to  
hurt her feelings after ya know cookin so hard   
  
He was snapped out of his revery by a pig squealing at him. He looked  
up to see the pig charging at his face, he managed to dodge the pig's  
attack and caught him by suprise. Ranma hurled the pig through the roof  
and sent him flying. Aww man Akane's gonna kill me for doing that  
He awaited for her attack but nothing came. He looked at her and found  
her still staring at the ground. She didnt even seem to know that  
the pig had gone flying through the roof. Strange, maybe she didnt hear  
me and was still waiting for a response  
  
"Yo Akane didnt ya hear? it was okay..ur cookie i mean"  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Ranma..Thank you"  
They stared at each other for a few seconds until Akane finally  
said that she was going to sleep. "I'm tired now Ranma! Night!"   
She waved and ran out of the dojo door leaving Ranma to his lonesome.  
  
After she had gone Ranma tried to slow down his heat beat. The smile  
she had given him was burned into his memory with all of her other  
Akane traits. He looked at the slighty closed dojo door, that she had  
run out of. "Akane"   
  
***  
  
Akane changed into her night clothes. She was thinking about Ranma and how  
he had told her that her cookie was good. She couldnt believe it, she was  
so shocked. Her heart beat had raced, he actually was nice to her!  
She knew the cookie was awful! ALL her food was awful but this time  
he didn't insult her and told her it was good...and twice! He told  
her twice!  
and that means we'll be together....forever...Ranma  
She got into her bed and tried to sleep, but it was no use. All she  
could concentrate was on Ranma and his sweet words. How he looked at  
her with those eyes. She got out of her bed and looked through her window.  
There was a full moon, she decided to go to the roof top and stare at it,  
just until she felt sleepy.  
  
  
Ranma slowly trudged upstars and into his room as he jumped into bed  
or the floor as that was where he slept, he heard his father and  
Mr Tendo come in with Nabiki. "Thanks dad for the meal!" Nabiki said.  
She went with them for a free dinner, if it wasnt lots of money it was  
free meals. She was one schemestress.  
Ranma heard his father's footsteps, he pretended to sleep so he wasnt  
encouraged to have another father son chat about him marrying Akane.  
The door opened to his room and Genma Saotome who was obviously a bit   
drunk pulled the weary boy outta his bed.   
  
"Ranma my boy did ya eat that cookie of hers? Well even if ya didnt  
Tendo and I will have your wedding ready by tomorrow and you can marry  
Akane"  
  
"Pop, I aint marrying Akane you got that?? Now lemme sleep"  
  
"Hmm" Genma replied. Ranma looked at him, normally he would get angry  
or give him a good lecture but he just "hmm"ed at him.  
Suddenly Ranma was flying through the air into the backyard. Genma had  
thrown him out the window "Come back when you have more sense my boy!"  
  
"POP!"  
  
Luckily he didn't land in the pond as always. He didnt feel like turning  
into a girl. Heck! he never felt like turning into a girl! He landed  
on the ground head first next to the pond. He got up and rubbed his head.  
  
Akane giggled a bit when she saw Ranma fall out of the window. Ranma  
looked up when he heard her laughter. He jumped up onto the roof  
with one single bound.  
  
"Yo Akane what ya doin here?" he asked. Akane was sitting down on the roof.  
The moonlight illuminated her features and because he was standing he  
could see every feature of her. His heart started to beat a little faster  
  
"Oh I couldnt sleep so I decided to come up here and look at the moon.  
Im feeling kind of tired now tho!" she smiled at him.  
  
She was smiling again, smiling at him again! His heart started to race  
more now, she was beautiful...no breathtaking. Akane stood up  
and came nearer to Ranma, they were inches apart. He stared at her not  
quite knowing what was going on. Finally she wrapped her arms around  
his neck. He was stunned for a second then he instinctively wrapped  
his arms around her. One arm around her waist and one holding her back.  
  
"Ranma..I wanted to say Thank you...Thank you again for liking the  
cookie..it meant alot to me" she whispered in his ear. He felt  
her arms tighten around his neck. His senses were on overload. It was  
hard to breath..hard to take in that she was actually hugging him. No love  
drugs no one forcing her to do so, she was doing it on her own!  
willingly! Maybe she doesnt hate me...oh god..and I know..I l..lo..Akane  
His hands tightened around her and brought her closer to his body until  
every inch of her body was touching hers. He could smell her scent a mix  
of wild flowers and a slight scent of sakura. He didn't want to let her  
go, he was so close to her. His lips barely touching her neck. He wanted to  
kiss her neck and then her, wanted to show how much he cared.  
  
Akane felt his arms tighten around her bringing her closer to him.  
Oh Ranma..I love you so much! Its true. I wish you felt the same...  
maybe..maybe you dont hate me..maybe you do feel the same.. your holding  
me now unlike all the other girls you try and push them away but with me  
you brought me closer..maybe....u do love me too?  
  
  
Akane started to feel dizzy, she could feel Ranma's breath on her  
neck, his arms wrapped protectively around her. If she didn't snap  
out of this 'state' that she was in now, no thinking what she could  
say to him..even admit her true feelings and then be rejected.  
This was Ranma she told herself again and again, he could pick any  
finance why would he pick her?  
Reluctantly she let go of his neck, expecting to be released from his  
grip she was suprised when nothing happened. He was still holding onto  
her. Oh Ranma...if only you loved me..then I would show you  
how much you mean to me She felt a blush reach her face as his hand  
slowly rubbed her back, almost caressing her, almost like he cared for  
her with all of his soul. She relaxed back onto his shoulder slowly  
feeling comfortable, if she was dreaming why end it?  
  
Ranma slowly rubbed the back of her neck without even knowing. How  
he cared for this wonderful girl in his arms right now. His lips  
brushed even closer to her neck...he could almost... Ranma get a  
hold of yourself...geez.. I didnt even realise that I was holding  
her for this long He imagined her yelling Hentai once he released her.  
Slowly he loosened his grip but found her arms hanging onto his neck  
while her head was rested on his shoulders. Her breath was even, breathing  
in and out and tickling his neck. Suddenly he realised she's sleeping..  
that akane musta really put all her effort into that cookie He   
chuckled slightly but silently not wanting to wake her up. He held  
her against him with one hand and the other arm went behind the backs of her  
legs. He lifted her up and looked into her peaceful face. heh she's cute   
when shes like this With one quick jump he went through her window,  
which she had left open. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.  
"So beautiful, so firey and your mine Akane"  
  
Ranma was startled at what he had just said. He looked at her  
sleeping form lovingly still very close to her. He lowered his lips  
to her forehead. I lo..love you Akane with all my heart. She sighed  
in her sleep as Ranma was getting up to leave. I aint gonna tell you  
Akane...cause I dont know what I would do if you didnt feel the same...  
I'll love you from afar  
And with that he left through her window and went to the dojo where he  
was going to sleep since his father would be asleep snoring in his room.  
He wanted to dream of Akane tonight..wanted to dream what it would  
be like to have her love him back and the idea of someone ..well his  
father snoring burst his bubble. Plus his father was mildly drunk,  
which would mean kicks and punches in his sleep. The dojo was the best  
place to be tonight..that or Akane's bed.. but that would be suicidal.  
He grinned at the thought and rested his head on the cold wooden floor.  
When he closed his eyes there she was awaiting him with her smile.  
  
  
***  
  
Akane woke up to a beautiful day. The sun was shining through her window  
which was open letting in a cool calm breeze. hmm the window's open?   
I must of left it open..hey wait how did I even get back to my room   
the last thing I remember was Ranma and I.... A blush crept to her   
face as she remembered. Was it a dream? no...it couldnt be..but that   
doesnt answer how i got here? "Hmm" she looked at her bedsheets quzzically.  
"Doesnt matter I'll ask him later" she said and started to get ready for  
school.  
  
As she walked downstairs she saw that her family were already there  
at the table. She sat next to Ranma like always and greeted him with  
a smile.   
  
"Err hey akane sleep well?" he asked side glancing at her  
"hmm? oh Ranma! Good morning" she said and smiled again.  
  
Kasumi came out from the kitchen with the food and she placed it on the  
table. "Breakfast's ready! Ohh Akane! Goodmorning"  
  
"Good morning Kasumi!" Akane replied. "MMM it smells good Kasumi!"  
Akane got her chopsticks out to pick some fried fish while at the same time  
Ranma was going for the exact thing.  
His hand brushed against hers and he immediately pulled back lightening  
fast. His face had a tinge of red as if he was blushing. Akane  
startled by the movements questioned Ranma about them.  
  
"Err Ranma you okay?" Hmm? is he blushing? huh?  
  
Ranma noted how both his father and Mr Tendo were looking up from  
their newspapers. To cover up his actions Ranma replied "Hey Kasumi..  
there's no leftovers from Akane's cooking is there?"   
"No Ranma..it was all gone" Kasumi said. She wasn't lieing..Akane's  
cooking had all gone...somewhere. She didn't know where but when  
she woke up this morning it had completely disappeared.  
  
Nabiki smiled slyly Thank God I threw Akane's cooking out....eck  
  
"Thank God...I wasn't going to try anything unless it was your food  
Kasumi" Ranma wiped his brow  
  
"RANMA You BAKA!" Akane threw him a punch looking slightly annoyed.  
However her punch wasnt as hard as all her other ones. It did hurt but  
normally her blows would make him croon in agony. Thankfully however  
the attention he was getting from his Father and Mr Tendo for his  
actions earlier had stopped. They were absorbed in their newspaper once  
again seeing that nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night  
before or even this morning.  
Everyone went back to eating and Ranma slowly munched on his fish as  
he contemplated about 'the touch'. Normally he would be battling with  
his father over breakfast but since his father was too busy reading  
and what seemed like recovering from a hangover, the breakfast ran  
quite smoothly. I cant believe it... it felt like electricity ran through  
my body He didn't understand it, why when his hand brushed  
against Akane's did it feel like electricity had run through him? This  
wasn't the first time anything like this had happened 'the touch' that is  
..I mean he did sit next to her every breakfast, lunch and dinner.   
And when it did happen sure he would think about how his hand had touched  
hers but it was for a brief moment and there was only a feeling of a quiver  
in his stomach, but it was different today it was definately   
electricity.   
  
Akane finished her meal and side glanced at Ranma, normally he would  
be stuffing himself but he was slowly munching on his fish. I wonder  
what he's thinking of...seems to be deep in concentration  
  
"Ranma! if you aint gonna eat that thing in a hurry I'm gonna  
have to leave without you"   
  
Ranma was snapped out of his reverie and quickly ate his rice and  
pickled raddish. He got up and went to get his bag.  
Akane got the lunches off of Kasumi and looked at the time.  
"AHHH Ranma! we're going to be late!!!" They had 10 minutes to get to  
school on time or it would be holding more buckets in the corridor for  
them.  
She grabbed her bag and then Ranma's hand and raced out the door.  
  
"A..kane..wa..it..u..p" Ranma tried to say but she was too busy holding  
onto his hand and running like a cheeta. Ranma finally was in step   
with her instead of being dragged by her. He noticed she held onto his hand  
and there it was again that electric feeling running through him. It  
was coursing through him as he was running. He didn't know what was  
going on. Finally they reached the school and she let go of his hand  
disapointing him a bit. He didn't mind and he started to like that  
electric feeling running through him..it made him feel alive, awake..  
and very aware of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay thats it for now! I hope you like it!  
The chapter will be ready depending how this chapter goes!  
I'll continue even if anyone hates it but if alot of ppl like it  
the chapters will be done faster...motivation ;)  
Thanks! 


	2. Sakura Cookies : Chapter 2

Didn't have to wait long did ya??  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma..etc  
Enjoy! R&R  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Cookies : Chapter 2  
By RuneVenus   
  
  
  
  
  
Akane was having a pretty great day, she was having fun with her  
friends. Her morning didnt consist of her fighting with Ranma which was  
wonderful and the best thing was the night before and how ranma had.. she  
blushed slightly. Luckily no one noticed as they were too busy talking  
amongst themselves. Akane was in her classroom having her second last  
period...social studies. In small groups they were supposed to  
discuss the social issues occuring in Japan but of course the talks ended  
up with some sort of gossip. The teacher was away and the substitute didn't  
care that they weren't actually doing the work. Akane looked over at  
Ranma who seemed utterly bored. As she was staring he looked up and  
his eyes rested on her. Akane blushed and looked away.  
  
was akane staring at me? Ranma continued staring, how beautiful she  
was. He could stare at her all day and never get bored of it. No actually  
that wasnt the truth. He could stare at her for all eternity and never  
get tired of that face, never get tired of her smile or her scowl.  
For some reason he felt depressed. He wanted to tell her his  
feelings but it was so complicated with all his other fiances and his  
parents trying to marry them off if they saw the slightest bit of  
interest in one another. Marrying her wouldnt be so bad at all if they  
weren't so young. She would be his forever and no one would dare put their   
hands on her. Not Kuno and not Ryoga and not ONE of these guys at school who  
were madly in love with her. Ranma didnt even think it was 'mad love'   
more like lust.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the desk he was seated in.   
"Hiroshi it looks like Ranma's giving the death glare to the desk"  
"I think your right Daisuke" Hiroshi replied.  
He then snapped his fingers in front of Ranma's eyes. Ranma looked up  
at Hiroshi "Yeah?"  
"Chill out man..the desk's gonna melt" Daisuke said for Hiroshi  
"Yeah alright..so what are we up to with this thing?"  
"Saotome you musta been out of it for awhile, we stopped talking  
about that work ages ago.." Hiroshi stated  
"Now were talking about Akane" Daisuke smiled slyly  
  
Ranma controlled himself not to hit these guys out the window. They  
were just talking..they can talk..not like I own her  
"You guys suck you know that?" Ranma glared back at the desk while  
Daisuke and Hiroshi just stared at him. The bell rang for lunch and Ranma  
quickly got his bag and left before anyone else did.  
  
Akane watched him leave. he looks pretty mad I wonder what happened she  
thought to herself. She got her books and told Yuka and Sayuri that  
she would catch up with them later. She had to talk to Ranma anyway  
about last night, might as well be now. Plus! I have his lunch  
  
***  
  
Ranma sat under a tree where no one could bother him. He opened his bag  
and felt around for his lunch. ah geez..akane has my lunch he thought as he  
remembered that Akane was the one who had taken both of their lunches today.   
He forgot to get it off her in the morning because he was still trying to  
get over that electric feeling he had when she had held his hand.  
Ranma felt cranky, first the whole feelings thing then the Daisuke and  
Hiroshi talking about Akane thing and now he was starving and he had no   
lunch.  
  
"Just great" he said outloud glaring at the ground.  
  
"You must be starving Ranma...looking for your lunch perhaps?" Akane  
smiled at him holding his lunch bag.  
  
"Akane...my lunch!" he looked up at her and his bad mood went like the  
wind. She held his lunch in front of his face and he took it off her.  
"Thanks" he replied and quickly got his lunch out and started to eat it.  
"umm Ranma?" Akane said a little nervously.  
"huh?" Ranma said while stuffing his mouth and looking up at her  
  
"Can I join you?" Akane said slowly shifting her gaze to look at her  
shoes.  
  
"Umm yeah sure " Ranma replied and patted the ground next to him.  
"whats up?" he questioned her.  
Akane sat down next to him near the tree and she accidently brushed  
shoulders with him. With this little touch she felt a million  
butterflies fly through her. She moved away of course a little so  
they werent touching each other but it seemed as if his body heat  
was radiating to her. Her face started to burn and she realised she  
was blushing.  
She quickly covered her cheeks with her hands and waited for them to  
cool down.  
  
Ranma looked over and saw her holding her cheeks. "what the heck  
are you doing Akane?"  
  
Akane turn to look at him. What was she supposed to say?   
"My cheeks hurt from chewing" she said rather stupidly  
Oh great good one Akane  
  
"Chewing what? u havent even opened your lunch bag? Are you alright?"  
Ranma asked. Man shes acting really weird  
  
"I ate chewing gum before..maybe I might have a toothache or something"  
she took her hands away from her cheeks. They were cool now but that  
thing that just happened before was weird.  
  
"hmm looks like you'll get to see Dr Tofu then" Ranma said a little bitterly.  
"Ranma! I told you not to say stuff like that about me and Dr Tofu. He  
loves Kasumi and anywayz Im completely over him!" Akane huffed.  
She got out her lunch and started to munch away  
"Yeah?" Ranma looked over at her again. She was eating her lunch  
looking kind of annoyed at him. She was still cute though, his heart  
started to beat a little faster as he watched how the cool breeze  
swirled her hair about her face.  
"Yeah" she replied and looked at him. They shared a stare for a few  
seconds and Ranma turned away slightly blushing.  
"So what you want Akane?" trying to pretend that the 'look' didnt happen  
at all.  
  
"Ohh umm well.. I wanted to ask you.. you know yesterday...and umm..  
I just wanted to know...how did I get back to my room?" Akane stuttered.  
ahhhh..stop stuttering you fooool! Akane told herself.  
  
Ranma didn't notice her stuttering he was remembering the night before,  
how he hadnt let her go and she had fallen asleep and how he had  
taken her to her room and kissed her goodnight. "You fell asleep and  
I put ya back in your room. I had to carry you ya know that?   
You weigh a ton Akane maybe you should go on a diet or something" He  
said cooly. He didnt mean it..she was as light as a feather but he  
didn't want her asking anymore questions about it, just incase she  
remembered how tightly he held her, which would mean her finding out his   
true feelings towards her. He could just imagine if she found out...she would   
laugh at him.. saying that it could never be, that she didn't love him, that   
if it wasn't for their parents she wouldnt even be his finance. He could   
not take it. If that ever happened he would die emotionally inside and out.   
She was his life, her very being was what kept his heart beating. He looked  
over at her again, she was looking at her hand which was clenched into a   
fist.   
  
"RANMA I DONT WEIGH THAT MUCH" Akane yelled and was about to punch  
him in the face when she noticed the way he was looking at her.  
She stopped her punch in mid flight. he looks as if he loves me?..  
could it be? She could see in his eyes a passion that burned..a love  
that burned so bright and suddenly it disapeared and there was just  
that cool smug look in his eyes. maybe i was mistaken?? of course I   
was...he could never love me so intensly...heck he doesnt even love me  
  
"Akane your so uncute" he said covering up his release of emotion. She had  
looked right into his soul and that was too close. If she had found  
out, if she had looked more deeply she would of found his secret and  
what he had imagined would of probably came true.  
  
Akane brought her hand down and replied with a casual "whatever ranma,  
your the uncute one" She stuck out her tongue and got up and ran away.  
jerk she thought to herself..but that was a lie and she knew it.  
He took her back to her bed, that was why the window was open. Her  
anger for him dispersed and what was left was a dull aching in her heart..  
Ranma... I love you so much and that look..that look that you gave me  
which I probably imagined just made me love you more Ranma..  
  
  
Ranma watched Akane run off. His heart left with her and he felt alone.  
He didn't understand how out of control his emotions were for her.  
First it was electricity and now it was a pain in his heart and soul.  
Something fishy was going on...or maybe it was because of last night?   
Something had triggered in him, something that was always there. Something  
that he never admited to himself... Love ?....maybe the sakura cookie??  
"nah that cant be..thats just a cooky wives tale"  
  
The bell rang for the end of lunch.  
Ranma sighed and got up. "Two more lessons and hometime" He was  
looking forward to more alone time... maybe then he can sort out  
these feelings and find out what the hell was going on.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked the 2nd chapter!  
the 3rd chapter will be here shortly! I reckon I can wrap  
everything up in 5 chapters!  
  
Please Review!!   



	3. Sakura Cookies : Chapter 3

  
  
Sakura Cookies : Chapter 3  
By RuneVenus  
  
Ranma and Akane walked together, he on the fence and her on the footpath.  
Ranma glanced at her now and again, she seemed to be deep in thought  
as well. He never realised how much he loved spending time with her  
even if it was just walking to school. Before he came to Nerima he  
was so alone and now he always had her to do things with. To laugh  
with to argue with and to share his life with.   
  
Ranma jumped off the fence and started to walk next to her. Akane  
looked at him a bit startled but continued to walk in silence.  
he's so close to me..my hearts beating She felt his body heat  
radiating to her again. He had never walked next to her and certainly  
not this close before. It was always in front, behind or a distance away.  
  
"Akane..lets go to the park or something...im bored" without  
even waiting for a answer he picked her up, one arm behind the backs  
of her knees and the other on the small of her back. He jumped from  
roof top to roof top heading to the park.  
  
"RANMA!! PUT ME DOWN!! AHHHH" Akane screamed. Her heart was thumping  
wildly as she was pressed to him.  
  
"Nah you walk way to slow...this is much faster" Ranma replied  
giving her a cool smile. This wasnt planned but somehow Ranma needed  
to be close to her. The best way he could figure was to pull a stunt   
like this. That way there was no suspicion of his actions. He  
pressed her against him and held her tightly. He started to blush  
as a few strands of hair tickled his cheek. His emotions were going  
beserk and he felt that electric buzz go through him again. He  
couldn't go on, he needed to kiss her show her how much he loved her,  
even if it meant dieing. He just couldnt hold it in him anymore.  
  
  
I feel so protected so loved! I want to be like this forever, always  
in Ranma's arms Akane held on to his neck tightly, half from the  
emotions that were stirring in her and the other half from being  
afraid of falling. Even though she was a little afraid of being dropped  
seeing at how fast he was going and how high he was jumping, she knew  
that Ranma would never do anything to hurt her and would always protect her.  
Even if he didn't love her, when worse came to worse he was there  
for her, no matter what.  
  
Finally Ranma stopped jumping and came to land on a roof of a building.  
She felt him loosen his grip and put her down carefully. He seperated  
a bit from her and she felt his warmth slowly leave her.  
She looked around the place. "Ranma this doesnt look like any  
park Ive been too" she said what a slightly annoyed look on her face  
What on earth is he doing ?   
  
He stared at her not bothering to reply. Akane found herself looking  
at him as intensly as he was. why...why is he staring at me?   
  
"What are YOU staring at?? do i have something in my teeth or something?"  
Akane said while rubbing her teeth. She looked up to see Ranma  
smile slightly, her heart began to beat faster again. That look..  
its that look again.  
  
"Ranma..whats going on?" she said feeling nervous now. The way he looked  
gave her butterflies in her stomach, that seem to float up to her chest.  
It felt like the butterflies had gotten into her bloodstream as well.  
  
"Akane..I dont know whats going on but I need to..Akane...."  
"too ?" Akane asked looking a bit confused. what's he trying to say?  
" I..Akane..Im sorry but I dont think your going to like what  
Im about to do"  
"What?? Ran.." Akane was cut off by Ranma's lips on top of hers.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly. He  
kissed her with all his pent up love for her and slowly Akane reacted  
as well. Her hands went around his neck and she kissed him back with  
full force, which suprised Ranma greatly. He was expecting to be  
flying across the sky by now but he wasn't complaining. The girl  
he loved, his fiance was kissing him back. She opened her mouth slightly  
and Ranma deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back  
both not letting each other go however, both breathless. There eyes  
remained on the other never loosing sight. Ranma bent his head down again  
and planted soft kisses on her lips and then her cheeks. Akane fluttered  
her eyes shut. "Ranma" she sighed  
He continued kissing her jawline and continued to her eyes and then  
her forehead.   
  
She had said his name!! His heart was thumping so loud she could  
probably hear it! ANYONE could probably hear it a mile away! He had never  
heard his name in that tone before..with so much love.  
  
"Akane.." her eyes opened again looking deeply into his.  
"Akane...I love you..I love you so much.. I need you..I need to kiss  
you, to hold you, to be with you its driving me crazy. Your mine...  
and Im am completely yours even if you dont feel the same..I love  
you with all of my heart and soul" he stopped for a few seconds.  
  
She seemed suprised by the statement he made. "If..If you dont  
feel the same..I wont hold you to anything..Id let you go but know  
I will never stop loving you" And with that he finished hugging her  
tightly.  
He wasn't prepared for what happened next. He was expecting rejection  
and thats why he held onto her so tightly..knowing that it would be  
the last time he held his goddess in his arms.  
  
"Ranma...I love you so much too...with all my heart and soul..you  
have me" Akane said lovingly into his ear. Tears of joy streamed  
down her face as she buried it into his shoulder.  
Ranma was so suprised, she loved him! HIM above all people.  
His goddess loved him!!  
He could never remember a time that he was this happy. He felt so  
complete now that he had her... a feeling he couldnt even describe.  
There was butterflies in his stomach, his heart was beating, his  
head was spinning and his veins flowed electricity and passion  
for this girl who he held.  
  
***  
  
On another high rise building a lone figure watched the strange   
occurances of Ranma and Akane. He stroked his beard and then looked  
up at the sky. Hmm..strange...VERY strange  
He decided to continue watching them until he figured out what   
was going on.  
  
***  
  
"Ranma...lets keep this our secret neh?" Akane whispered into   
his ear. "I love you..but I'm not ready to get married yet"  
  
"Yeah its the same with me Akane" Ranma withdrew from the  
embrace to stare into her eyes. She inturn looked into his  
soul.   
  
"Our secret?" Ranma asked  
Akane nodded and smiled at him "mmm ours"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
HEY! I KNOW its a short chapteR!!!   
I'll write a longer one for the next...Ive been quite busy!  
Thanks to the people who have been reviewing!!!  
And to the people who havent please R&R..id like to know what  
people think of my story!! :)  
  
I know its mushy but thats all in my plan MUAHAHAHAHAH and you'll  
never know until I write the next chapters...HMM i wonder who  
that strange man was?? neh ??  
  
  
  



	4. Sakura Cookies : Chapter 4

  
Hey! Just a note Shampoo will be coming into this shortly...maybe ^_^  
For all you Ukyo lovers! Sorry she's not in it because  
she hasn't arrived in the series at this point.. And im not writing  
about Kodachi because..between you and me she's probably in a nut house  
somewhere!  
Nearly forgot the Disclaimer: I disclaim! I DISCLAIM! it aint mine  
so I DISCLAIM! ending the disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura Cookies : Chapter 4  
By RuneVenus  
  
  
  
  
Ranma picked her up and jumped from house to house and finally  
on the pavement a couple of streets down from where they live. They  
were already kind of late and with the startling revelations they  
had only minutes earlier, both did not want to draw suspicion in any  
way.  
  
Ranma slowly let Akane down, not really wanting to let go but having  
to since they were now in public. A small blush rose from Akane's  
cheeks as she felt his hand brush down her arm gently and squeeze  
her hand. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and even  
if they were, he did it too fast to be seen by normal people.  
  
Akane started to walk in the direction of her home while Ranma  
followed behind her, spreading a distance between them that was normal.  
As she was walking her mind fell back onto the moments that had past.  
She unconciously put her fingers to her lips remembering how passionately  
he had kissed her. She looked back at him and then quickly turned  
back to road ahead, blushing even more. He had been staring  
directly at her with a content look on his face. His eyes had held  
so much devotion that it gave her butterflies in her stomach instantly.  
Her heart pounded a bit louder than before, wanting to hold him  
in her arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She shivered  
slightly, wanting him to envelop her in his arms and snuggle his head  
in the crook of her neck like he did before.  
  
Akane snapped out of her daze as she saw Kasumi waving at her from the  
gate. "Akane! Ranma! your home welcome back" Kasumi said with a smile.  
Akane smiled back and nodded. She then walked inside and went straight  
to her room. She had to clear her mind or she would mess up somewhere  
and her father and Mr Saotome would catch on immediately!  
  
  
Ranma watched Akane go up to her room. He tossed his bag in the corner of   
the room and went to get some training with his dad.  
  
"Yo Pop ya here?" Ranma yelled out into the backyard.  
"Boy" Genma nodded  
"Oh good! Ranma your home" Son Tendo smiled and nodded at Ranma  
  
Both Genma Saotome and Mr Tendo were sitting on the verandah busy in  
a game of Go.  
  
"So pop ya hang over gone yet" Ranma asked crossing his arms and  
leaning against the door.  
  
"A martial artist can always get rid of a hangover in a few minutes  
boy" Genma Saotome looked at Ranma, frowning a little.  
  
"well ya up for some training or is ya old age gettin to ya?" Ranma  
asked smiling smugly.  
  
"old age huh? I'll show you!" Genma said as he attacked Ranma  
with a punch. Ranma flew back and slammed into the wall leaving a  
imprint in it.  
  
"Why YOU!" He said running back to his father with an attack.  
  
***  
  
Akane came down for dinner, she had changed into a yellow summer dress.  
As she walked down the stairs she blushed slightly unoticed by anyone.  
She couldn't stop thinking about Ranma. Even though they decided they  
were too young for marriage, she really didn't mind being with him  
for the rest of her life...having him lay next to her as her husband...  
Her thoughts were interupted by a big splash. While sparring Genma got  
the better of his son and ended up throwing him into the pool.  
  
Akane sat down at the dinner table not wanting to look in the direction  
afraid of drawing any unwanted attention her way.  
  
  
"Boy you gotta concentrate more if you want to beat me" Genma said  
while crossing his hands.  
The girl Ranma glared at his old man. "I'm gonna go change back"  
With that he got out of the pond and headed towards the furo.  
His father didn't realise what had caused him to loose his concentration  
was Akane otherwise he would of been strapped into his wedding gear  
and Akane into a wedding dress. Hmm I wonder what she'd look like in one  
He grinned getting into the bath and turning into a man again.  
Akane had came down the stairs in a yellow dress and he had seen her.  
She looked so cute and it seemed at if she was blushing a bit which made  
Ranma loose concentration. He wanted to spar with his father to  
get his mind off Akane but it didn't seem to work. It was obvious  
he was totally and completely in love with her and not being able to  
show his love openly towards her wasn't helping. He wanted to kiss  
her and hold her as much as he could while it was still quiet around  
Nerima. Shampoo had gone on a training trip with the granny and well  
after Ranma sent Ryoga flying he'd probably be lost for a couple of  
weeks or months trying to get back.   
Ranma got out and dried himself with a towel as he heard the familar voice  
calling out for dinner. He put on his clothes and headed for the food.  
mmmm im starving! All this thinking had made him really hungry.  
  
  
***  
  
At the dinner table it was chaos as usually. Genma and Ranma competing  
for food and everyone else trying to make sure they had some for themselves.  
  
"Oh Ranma, I forgot to tell you that you got a postcard from Shampoo."  
"ommhuh?" Ranma replied while stuffing his face full of food.  
Kasumi got up and headed for the kitchen. She came back  
with a postcard with a picture of a panda on it. Ranma took it out  
of her hands and read it allowed.  
  
"Dear Airen, Shampoo come back real soon! Grandmother has been  
training Shampoo real hard! Ranma when Shampoo come back..You take  
Shampoo on date? OHH! Shampoo so happy! Woa Anh Ni"  
  
Ranma almost glared at the postcard Great just great, with her back  
this thing with Akane's gonna be tough to hide  
"Oh Looks like your girlfriend's coming back" Akane said sounding bitter.  
She wasn't really bitter because Ranma had confessed his  
real feelings to her, but still! she did have to make appearances.  
  
"Akane dont be jealous its not like that" Ranma retaliated  
"Oh dont get me wrong I dont care at all" Akane huffed eating her food  
a little faster.  
"Yeah well then stop ya blabbing" Ranma said while starting to  
stuff his face again.  
  
"grr RANMA!" she said while hitting him over the head with her mallet. She  
knew he could take it! "Hmph" she said while getting up. "I'm going to   
sleep now! Im VERY TIRED" she said and stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh my" Kasumi said watching her go.  
"The boy had that coming" Genma commented whilst Soun nodded.  
After recovering from the malleting which by the way wasn't as hard  
as she normally hit him, Ranma yelled "UNCUTE!" to her retreating form.  
He then after finishing his dinner got up himself and left.  
  
***  
  
Akane went up to the roof, she wanted to see Ranma again and explain  
that she didn't really mean it, just incase he had gotten the wrong  
idea. She looked around on the roof top hoping to see him there but   
then suddenly she was swirled around and kissed hard on the lips.  
Her heart started to race as she recognised the kiss and soon she  
was responding with all her heart. Ranma wrapped his arms protectively  
over her figure, feeling how wonderful it was to have her like this...  
all to himself. Akane's hands were cupping Ranma's face slightly. He  
felt his skin tingle as her delicate fingers traced his jaw bone. They  
finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes intensly.  
"ra..nma" Akane tried to say while still catching her breath.  
He smiled at her, the same smile he had given her when she was walking back   
home. So happy so content. is this all because of me?? oh ranma Akane   
smiled back. She was truely happy, she had never felt this happy in ages.  
Knowing how much Ranma loved her made her giddy and that kiss.. that  
kiss made her knees go weak. He kissed her with so much passion  
so much love, like he needed her to sustain his life.  
  
"so I guess you knew I was acting huh?" she said grinning slightly.  
  
"haha well ya had me worried a bit but you kissing me like that sure  
made that doubt go in a hurry" he said rather mischievesously.  
Akane's cheeks turned a rosey colour and rather suprisingly Ranma kissed  
her cheeks and then her nose.  
  
Akane sighed contentedly "You know Ranma, if it wasn't for you liking  
those Sakura Cookies this would have never happened..I mean... you  
made me so happy by telling me they tasted good even tho it tasted  
disgusting"   
  
Ranma looked at her "you knew!! and you still made me eat it"   
Akane hit him playfully on the head " THATS not the point!"  
Akane giggled a bit while Ranma's eyes traced her smiling face.  
  
"I guess your right tho, if it weren't for those cookies..."  
Ranma was cut off by someone jumping in between them.  
Both Ranma and Akane screamed.  
  
" AHUH! so it was those sakura cookies ey! OH I KNEW IT! I knew my dear  
Akane wouldn't leave me for the likes of Ranma"  
It was the old letch, Happosai. He had been watching them ever since  
they had confessed there love towards each other. He knew that   
something was just not right and now he finally knew what it was.  
  
"You...YOU SAW!" Akane screamed Oh no, there all going to find out!  
  
"YOU FREAK!" Ranma yelled while trying to beat him into a bloody pulp.  
He's....he's gonna ruin everything  
  
"Ranma Hold it!" Happosai said while dodgying his attacks.  
"I saw the whole thing but I know why your all lovey dovey towards  
each other" Ranma finally knee'ed him in the face while Akane elbowed  
him in the head. They both stopped however once they had heard what he had  
said.  
  
"what do you mean you old freak?" Ranma asked, his curiousity getting  
the better of him.  
  
"well you see, it was a long time ago when I heard this story. I was  
young back then travelling the country to improve my martial arts.   
Then one day I came to a village to rest up and get some food. I met  
this nice old man who payed for my lunch and he told me to come stay at  
his house. I stayed for dinner there and as the old man and I were  
sitting on the porch watching the stars, we could see his daughter  
cooking sakura cookies for her husband in the kitchen. The old man said  
she wanted to add a little more pep into their marriange once again.  
The old man told me that the legend that had said "whoever appreciates the  
cookies would be together forever" was only just a rumour.   
The truth to it was that the actual recipe was a instant love potion  
which lasted for only a couple of days. He said that those sakura cookies   
made the affection you have for someone X10. For example you could of only   
felt friendship but with these cookies it would have turned into love. Thats   
why when you said that you had eaten a sakura cookie I knew that it was the   
ingredients that had made you feel the way you do and not anything else.   
OH MY DEAR AKANE"  
Happosai finished while jumping to Akane's chests to rub his face in  
her breasts.   
  
She inturn slammed him down into the tiles of the roof. "Die old man"  
Akane said bitterly.  
  
"Wait...so you saying..." Ranma trailed off So this means that Akane  
doesn't love me..its just the ingredients??  
  
"So how long do we have left?" Akane said quietly staring at the roof tiles.  
  
"Well the effects only last for three days from when you eat the cookie"  
Happosai said rubbing his head.  
"So you probably have unitl...hmm well not tomorrow but the day after  
in the morning it should wear off....you know Ive been quite helpful  
giving you all this information...I think its time you pay be back.  
Ranma! Change into a girl and put this brazier on will ya!"   
Happosai said his eyes suddenly getting wider. He held up a satin see   
thru bra.  
  
  
"You old LETCH! NO WAY" Ranma yelled and sent him flying thru the air,  
leaving them alone once again. It was different from when they first  
got up there though, the atmosphere had changed and instead of happiness  
showing in the eyes of the lovers, there seemed a confusing sadness to  
them now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well chapter 5 will be a short one! and it will be the end of this story too!  
I hope ya liked this chapter!!!!  
Sorry it took so long!!!  
remember to R&R thanks :)  
  
  
"  
  



	5. Sakura Cookies : Chapter 5

Sakura Cookies - Chapter 5  
By RuneVenus  
  
  
  
They both went through the usual breakfast, the usual walk to school,   
although it was a little to quiet for normal. They sat in school  
and did the usual work both thinking of the other, managing to  
fight the feelings they had. It was hard..Ranma loved Akane and Akane  
loved Ranma....or was it all just a love potion that would fade  
away in another day and a half.   
  
  
Akane fumed.  
She was going through stages of different emotions, denial, anger,  
frustration, bitterness and at the moment she was in anger. She  
glared at the back of his head while they were in history class.  
The other  
half of her brain answered How could she believe in that stupid fairy tale and  
how in the world did Happosai's REAL story get so twisted that people  
believed it would show them their true love. It was just some stupid  
way of making someone increase their feelings towards another.  
Akane pondered a moment. Akane's  
mind betrayed her and started to think of all the wonderful times  
he had kissed her. Immediately she got butterflies in her stomach.   
  
She convinced herself if she could stay angry at Ranma until the love  
potion wore off she wouldnt have to be hurt. After it wore off he would  
act his jerksome self and it would be normal again....it would  
be ALL normal again.  
  
  
  
Ranma was looking out the window. No way was he going to concentrate  
on some stupid history lesson when all his mind had on it was Akane.  
He glanced at her a few times that day and all he wanted to do was show   
her how much he loved her. He knew that this couldnt be the work of the   
potion...I mean he felt like this for ages right...????  
That was his dilema he felt this way for her all along  
but what about her? Was she in love with him before that? or was it  
because of the love potion thing? I cant tell her I loved her all  
this time...I mean if she found out that and she didnt feel the same....  
nah..I cant let that happen   
He decided there and then that he wouldnt tell her that piece of information  
in a hurry but he wasn't just going to sit here and wait for this  
potion to wear off either. No way! They had a day and a half and even if  
she felt differently towards him afterwards they'd still have this time.  
  
  
  
School finished as usual and Ranma waited for Akane by the gates. Akane  
came running out until she reached the gate and she switched to a slow  
pace. She chanted to herself  
over and over again.  
Ranma looked over at her face and saw how angry she looked.   
"Akane" Ranma spoke first. This had to be the first word spoken to each  
other all day.  
  
"what?" Akane replied  
"I want to train with you in the dojo tonite...if you can't handle it  
then dont come" Ranma said using the same cold voice she had used.  
  
"Fine! i'll be there" Akane answered she walked a little faster and  
Ranma jumped back on the fence to where he used to walk before all  
this happened.   
  
***  
  
That was it, that was there whole conversation until they met in the dojo.  
Akane slid the door open and then preceeded to close the door without   
even acknowledging Ranma's presence. As soon as she closed the door  
Akane was spun around. He looked her deeply in the eyes.  
  
"wha..what are you doing?" Akane asked shock in her voice. She wasn't  
expecting this and she knew she was unprepared.   
Her voice in her head told her.   
  
"Akane...I love you....and I dont care about this stupid potion thing.  
I love you....I love you now and I dont want to be without you"  
  
Akane was speechless, she saw Ranma start to envelop her in his arms but she  
shoved them away. "Dont touch me"  
Akane stated boldly, she knew her voice and her eyes were betraying her  
but she didnt want this did she? Her mind fought against the idea, and  
told her to be angry....or be hurt in the end.  
  
Ranma was taken aback, she had pushed him away. But that wasn't  
going to stop him. He loved her and it wasn't to do with any love  
potion. If he could only be with her for these couple of days then  
that's all he wanted. He looked into her eyes once more and saw  
the inner battle. He reached out and swept a lock of her hair out  
of her face.  
  
"Ranma, dont you understand it's a love potion...."  
"I love you now and you love me now, I just want to be with you  
Akane"  
  
Akane didn't know what to do, she could just give in, give into  
his kisses, his love and when the potion's effects wore off cry herself  
to sleep every night knowing he didn't love her. Was it worth it?  
  
"were friends weren't we Akane...before this I mean?"  
"huh?" the question was suprising to her, she didn't know how to respond.  
"I mean we fight and stuff...but were friends?"  
"i guess ranma...but"  
  
Ranma interupted her " then...when this is over it will be the same  
again, we won't feel like this...."  
Akane was struggling to see his point. She knew all that already. That  
was the upsetting part that he would not feel the same after it wore off.  
So what point was he trying to make?  
  
"it's just I can't...not be with you....i need you soo much Akane"  
There Ranma had said it. Sure she didn't know how much he needed her but  
at least maybe she would give him the chance to hold her and kiss her  
and be with her again. When it wore off everything would be the same,  
she might feel a bit disgusted by the whole situation but they were  
friends so they would be able to handle it without her hating him too much,  
and he would love her from afar once again.  
  
I need you too was all that was running through Akane's mind as  
she was staring into his eyes. They were full of love for her and she  
didn't care about being hurt anymore. She wanted to feel loved by him  
and since she probably wouldn't have another chance again she was  
willing to suffer the pain of her broken heart after the potion's effects.  
  
She slowly approached him and cupped his face. She kissed him deeply   
and he kissed her back for all he was worth. They were both in heaven.  
I want to be like this always Akane but I know I cant..  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
BLEH I dunno what to write next.....I just had this year  
and thought I might as well upload it.  
It will be a while until the next chapter. 


	6. Sakura Cookies: Chapter 6

Sakura Cookies  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Akane sat in her bed, tears slowly rolled down her face. She remembered the way Ranma  
  
had kissed her in the dojo, the way he held her. She remembered every little detail, his amazing  
  
grey eyes showing her his soul. Only this was the soul of a man under a love potion. She knew  
  
would never get to see those eyes full of emotion again once the potion wore off. She wrapped  
  
her arms around her. They tightened with every sob.  
  
'Ranma......Ranma.......Ranma...please.....Ranma'   
  
Sob after sob wracked her body as she called out to him through her mind. It was useless though,  
  
he wasn't telepathic after all.   
  
"I'm such a Baka" she spoke to herself. How stupid was she to think that her broken heart would  
  
start the minute his love was taken away. No...it started when she was alone, thinking about the  
  
coming day when he wouldn't love her anymore. She tried to imagine what it would be like.  
  
Shampoo and his other fiances would launch themselves at him, clinging onto him and there  
  
she would be watching. Unable to do anything, knowing that she had him once and his arms  
  
really wrapped around her. Strong and supportive. Warm and Tender.  
  
"Ran..ma" a small strangled sound came out of her, something below a whisper. She rested  
  
her head on her knees arms still wrapped around her.   
  
Tap Tap Tap   
  
She lifted her head from her knees. 'it sounded like that noise came from the window' She looked  
  
towards the window and finally saw him.   
  
Ranma saw her crying through the window. Akane.. He swore silently to himself.   
  
'Damn.'  
  
'Damn those Sakura cookies'  
  
'Damn the people who got the story wrong in the first place'  
  
She was hurting.. His Akane was hurting so much. Ranma tapped on the window. She looked up  
  
at him, tears still rolling down her eyes.   
  
Immediately Akane ran and opened the window. Even though Ranma's potion love was the  
  
reason she was upset, she also knew that she wanted his comfort. They had agreed. They would  
  
be together until the end.   
  
Ranma stepped in and eneveloped Akane in his arms. She clutched onto him as she sobbed quietly  
  
into his shirt. He tightened his grip rubbing her back soothling. Akane's sobs died down. ' I want  
  
to kiss him, I want his love...Ranma I love you so much' Akane slowly lifted her face to his face.   
  
Ranma looked back at her. 'Akane I'd do anything for your pain to go away' He didn't speak  
  
but his eyes reflected what he was feeling. Slowly, very slowly Akane caught his lips. She kissed  
  
him with all she had and Ranma did the same.   
  
"Ranma.. I love you, please...please stay with me tonight"   
  
"Akane.....I..I"   
  
"It's not what you think.. I mean..I do..but I don't.....not with the potion... I mean.. just stay with  
  
me Ranma. Just sleep...nothing else" A blush slowly rose to her cheeks.   
  
"I need to you..it hurts when your not with me...I just think of what will happen when this is all over... I  
  
mean I know that we both won't feel about this after it..it wears off but still now...I can't help  
  
but think...of how you will treat me afterwards." Akane lied about the bit about how they won't  
  
feel hurt after the potion wore off. Of course Ranma would feel fine with it afterwards but she truely  
  
loved him and was still not prepared to face the truth. She wished the love potion would never wear  
  
off but then she wanted Ranma's real love..nothing else.  
  
Ranma listened to her words and involuntarily cringed at the part about how they wouldn't feel  
  
anything afterwards. 'No matter what happens Akane...one thing is I will never stop loving you  
  
ever. Your the one thing that made me the happiest guy on the planet even if it is only for a little  
  
while.'  
  
Akane still waited for his reply. Was he going to stay??  
  
"Akane.." She immediately looked up at him.  
  
"Akane..just for now...know that I will never stop loving you. No..believe it. I know it's hard  
  
but your the only finance for me. So...lets just forget everything else.." Ranma looked at her  
  
with an intensity that she nearly forgot the whole love potion scenario.  
  
"Yes..you and me" she smiled at him, it didn't exactly reach her eyes but it was close. She would  
  
be strong for him. She would believe him....for now.  
  
"I love you, you uncute tomboy" Ranma slowly kissed her tenderly. "Me too Baka" she sighed  
  
into the kiss.  
  
Akane slowly moved her hand his arm and grabbed onto his hand. He replied by entwining their  
  
hands together. Akane moved out of Ranma's embrace and guided him to her bed. Ranma blushed  
  
as he watched her get in and waited until she patted the space next to her. Akane's eyes gleamed,  
  
while moonlight drenched her room. Ranma got in next to her and rested his head on the pillow.  
  
Both of them never broke their eye contact.   
  
Ranma was drowning in her eyes and Akane was drowning in his. A little voice in the back of Akane's  
  
head said that this is what it would be like if they were married. They would always be together.  
  
Akane blushed again and it did not go unnoticed by Ranma.  
  
"Why you blushin tomboy?" For some reason the used to be insults seemed now to be endearing   
  
nick names.  
  
Akane's hand wandered over to Ranma's face. She gently stroked his face. "Your so beautiful"  
  
"Me? I think I'm supposed to saying that Akane" Ranma smiled slightly. Akane was amazing.  
  
He didn't know what life was like before Akane's tenderness. He remembered how she used to hate  
  
boys and now here he was being called beautiful by her. He ignored the small voice saying  
  
it was the potion and believed her, believed in the moment. Ranma blamed and thanked the potion.  
  
Thanked it for showing Akane's love and blamed it for it's coming destruction of it. Ranma wondered  
  
if Akane would love someone like this afterwards. Would it be him? Would he have a chance  
  
to marry her one day? I mean he could marry her now by telling his parents but after this thing wore off  
  
wouldn't it be like forcing her? He didn't want her forced to marry him. He would only marry for love  
  
and he knew that she felt the same way too.  
  
Akane watched Ranma, he seemed to be in a world of his own. 'I wonder what he is thinking' Akane  
  
moved closer towards him. Ranma's arms wrapped around her body. He softly swept the hair  
  
from her face. Akane slowly kissed Ranma. It was the softest kiss of all their kisses. Tender and  
  
delibrately slow. Ranma's hand delicately cupped her face as he deepened it. They were both  
  
consumed in each other. Each kiss as slow and tender as the first yet passionate. Ranma's hands  
  
travelled under her shirt to feel the smoothness of her back while Akane's did the same. 'Ran..ma'  
  
"A.k..a..ne" Both of them were breathless starring at each other. Grey on Brown. Their eyes  
  
both passionate and wide. Ranma found himself ontop of Akane, their bodies pressing intimatly.  
  
"Ra..n..ma" Akane wanted him. Her veins burned with liquid fire. This was what finances were  
  
supposed to do. It felt soo right to her. Akane brought her face up to his and kissed him again. He  
  
kissed her intensly, plundering her mouth, moving to her neck. 'Ranma get a hold of yourself.'  
  
Ranma didn't move back to her mouth, he breathed heavily and struggled to control his rampaging  
  
emotions.  
  
"Akane...we shouldn't do this yet"   
  
Akane breathed heavily as well. She felt him kiss her neck again and before she could answer he  
  
had claimed her mouth. The kiss was short and sweet and she felt his weight shift from her onto  
  
space next to her. Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane's waist and brought her too him.  
  
Akane was spooned into Ranma. She felt his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach. Akane  
  
found his hand and entwined it with hers. She had been ready to make love to him but she knew  
  
that he was right in stopping them. Akane felt Ranma kiss her neck again and whisper into her ear.  
  
"Let's sleep for now Akane.. heh I don't want you calling me a hentai ya know. Goodnigt tomboy"  
  
The last was said in a whisper. Akane felt the words he spoke contained great self control. It was  
  
best this happened. Maybe...maybe if they got through this...if they still loved other like this..  
  
maybe then.....  
  
"Ranma"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Good night"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if this has lots of mistakes.. I just wanna post it. It's 1 am now.. and I will proof read it tomorrow  
  
but yeah hope you like it. I know my writing's changed a bit.. sorry guys you'll have to bear with it.  
  
I tried to write like I used to write but I'm not sure if the transition was smooth enough.  
  
From RuneVenus ^_^ PLease Review! 


End file.
